Trinité et Renaissance
by Mikado-san
Summary: Alors qu'Usagi retrouve les siens après avoir purifié le Chaudron Primordial, Maker reprend connaissance... Où est-elle et dans quel état ? Comment les choses se passent-elles suite à la confrontation face à Galaxia ?


_Trinité et Renaissance_

Maker avait toujours été la plus résistante des guerrières de Kinmoku aussi fut-elle la première à reprendre lentement conscience. Sa tête la lançait atrocement, comme si une armée de piverts avait décrété prendre ses quartiers sous son crâne, alors elle décida bien vite de ne pas ouvrir les yeux immédiatement. Et à être vraiment honnête, la guerrière n'avait pas vraiment envie de découvrir l'endroit où elle se trouvait, de peur d'être face à une horrible vérité car les derniers évènements lui revenaient en mémoire. Elle et ses compagnes avaient été prises au piège par Léthé sur l'étoile Zéro du Sagittaire…

Dans ce cas, comment faisait-elle pour avoir conscience de son corps, si douloureux, si lourd, et de son environnement ? Leurs âmes avaient-elles été enfermées dans leurs Cristaux Sailor ? Ou bien…

La dernière option fit remonter un frisson désagréable le long de sa colonne vertébrale et Maker eut le cœur au bord des lèvres. Elle osait encore moins ouvrir les yeux maintenant qu'elle pensait trouver ses poignets enserrés dans les bracelets d'or de Galaxia. Même si les Starlights n'avaient pas accepté son marché, la légendaire guerrière pouvait très bien avoir manipulé leurs Star Seeds afin d'en faire des guerrières corrompues pour s'amuser à déstabiliser Sailor Moon et les obliger à combattre Kakyū, la princesse à qui elles avaient prêté serment d'allégeance.

Malgré toutes ces interrogations, la grande Senshi se concentra et partit à la recherche de son monde intérieur : il lui fallait absolument voir si son Star Seed n'avait pas été souillé et si ses pouvoirs étaient toujours présents. Après de longues minutes de méditation, fenêtre sur son âme, une étoile de cristal empli d'une lumière aux teintes rosées changeantes apparut dans son esprit et elle y entra. Les plaines de sa lune natale s'ouvrirent devant elle, grises et désolées mais Maker ne s'en inquiéta pas outre mesure. Elle balaya du regard la scène un moment puis s'arrêta sur une lueur rose familière et un sourire se dessina sur son visage ; en un éclair, elle se matérialisa aux côtés de cette lueur ou peut-être était-ce le contraire. En tout cas, le sourire soulagé n'avait pas quitté ses lèvres alors qu'une silhouette se précisait dans la lumière. Une femme apparut, nimbée de l'aura. Nue, ses interminables cheveux châtains aux reflets acajous cascadaient sur son dos et sa poitrine et certaines mèches venaient chatouiller un ventre rond qu'une une main d'ivoire caressait. L'autre main, paume vers le ciel, portait de la terre et une graine germée. Deux perles d'un bleu-gris envoûtant regardaient la guerrière avec douceur et un sourire maternel étirait ses lèvres. Maker fut rassurée : ses pouvoirs existaient toujours et n'avaient pas été corrompus par Galaxia, en témoignait la présence de la Créatrice. Elle quitta alors doucement son esprit et revint à la réalité.

Son corps se faisait vraiment très lourd et douloureux et sa première tentative pour soulever ses paupières fut un échec. Elle n'abandonna pas l'idée mais attendit quelques instants. Elle se fia à ses sens et un silence apaisant la recouvrit. Une odeur connue vint flatter ses narines sans qu'elle ne pût vraiment y mettre un nom ou un souvenir cependant, elle éveillait en elle une nostalgie et une mélancolie qui lui amenèrent les larmes aux yeux. Dans un effort considérable, elle obligea une partie de son aura à quitter son corps pour voleter dans le lieu où elle gisait. Les battements de son cœur s'emballèrent lorsqu'elle frôla les énergies familières de ses compagnes et une vitalité nouvelle emplit tout son corps. Ouvrir les yeux ne lui fut plus insurmontable mais elle dut attendre qu'ils s'habituassent à la pénombre ambiante. Allongée sur le dos, Maker ne reconnaissait rien du peu qu'elle pouvait voir dans cette position mais le ciel étoilé brillant au-dessus d'elle, oui. Des corps allongés attirèrent son attention à la périphérie de son regard et elle roula difficilement sur le ventre. Une joie immense envahit son être quand elle vit ses sœurs d'armes inconscientes mais vivantes, leurs poitrines se levant au rythme de leurs profondes respirations. Elle crut mourir de bonheur en distinguant une troisième forme un peu plus loin, vêtue d'une robe vaporeuse aux teintes solaires. Submergée par la joie, la Starlight posa son front sur le sol de marbre qu'elle baigna de larmes pendant plusieurs minutes, louant les divinités protectrices de sa lune natale. Ereintée, elle retomba dans l'inconscience et n'entendit pas les voix au loin qui se rapprochaient.

Si elle avait pu lever la tête, elle aurait entrevu dans une haute arcade autrefois dotée de magnifiques vitres deux lunes dans le ciel, l'une légèrement verte et l'autre rosée…

* * *

Les jours s'étaient mués en semaines puis en mois. Trois années étaient presque passées.

Le Royaume de Tankei était le plus influent de Kinmoku. Après tout, il était dirigé par la détentrice du Star Seed en charge avec cette planète, bien qu'elle n'en portât pas le nom, et il aurait été surprenant du contraire. Aussi la Reine Kakyū, intronisée quelques semaines après leur retour, veillait à ce qu'elle appelait la Renaissance de leur astre avec les autres dirigeants. La planète n'était pas aussi grande que la Terre : seuls sept royaumes et une petite dizaine de principautés se partageaient les terres. Et après le désastre, la population ne comptait plus que quelques dizaines de millions d'habitants. Néanmoins, les choses se passaient bien.

Malgré l'attaque foudroyante de Galaxia, la résistance de la princesse permit à de nombreuses personnes de se sauver grâce aux téléporteurs des nobles et des familles royales ou princières reliés aux astres alliés. Les dirigeants des trois lunes laissèrent les réfugiés arriver jusqu'à ce que Kakyū ne fût obligée de fuir. Sous son ordre, les Starlights abandonnèrent le combat, scellèrent leur lune respective grâce au pouvoir de leur Cristal et se cachèrent jusqu'à ce que la guerrière légendaire ne décidât de suivre la princesse au travers de la galaxie, laissant derrière elle une planète ravagée. Elles ne purent que suivre la trace de leur ennemie pour retrouver leur protégée…

Les kinmokusiens travaillaient d'arrache-pied pour ramener la vie et oublier ce passé sanglant et la surface de la planète semblait revivre. Les villes reconstruites, les forêts et vergers replantés et les champs nettoyés et labourés se multipliaient devant la volonté des habitants. La Reine de Tankei y mettait tout son cœur et son corps : elle avait lié son Star Seed à la planète plus étroitement que jamais et le nourrissait en énergie, aidée par les Starlights et des prêtresses.

Les Sailor Senshi, en plus de soutenir leur protégée en énergie, travaillaient sur le terrain, supervisant certaines constructions sensibles comme les palais ou les édifices à la gloire de Màthair, leur déesse-mère. Reliées grâce à une Pierre d'Esprit aux temples des prêtresses, ces constructions permettaient avant tout de générer des boucliers d'énergie spirituelle pour protéger les villes. Et cela leur permettait aussi de garder de bons rapports avec les autres régents et surveiller un peu ce qui se passait dans les autres pays. Les trois jeunes femmes étaient ensemble dans la demeure du prince du pays à l'ouest de Tankei afin de fournir l'énergie utile au téléporteur et rouvrir la voie vers les palais des lunes, ce qui n'avait pas été fait avant puisqu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une chose primordiale. La veille de leur départ, il fut organisé une fête et toute la ville était en liesse. Une personne extérieure n'aurait jamais pu penser que tout était quasiment rasé trois ans auparavant. La somptueuse demeure vivait comme jamais, pleine de monde, de rires, de cris d'enfants joueurs et après le repas en leur honneur, les trois guerrières furent alpaguées par les chérubins qui souhaitaient passer du temps avec ces femmes courageuses qui étaient bien souvent leurs héroïnes. Elles n'avaient pu leur refuser un peu de leur temps et même Healer fondit devant les yeux pleins d'espoir de ces bambins pour qui elles étaient des déesses salvatrices. Installés dans un grand salon chauffé par une immense cheminée, les unes racontaient leurs histoires de la Terre aux autres qui les écoutaient religieusement, émerveillés. Certains s'emmitouflaient dans de chaudes couvertures et s'endormaient assis malgré leur volonté de tout écouter tandis que d'autres, plus énergiques, en demandaient toujours plus. Un jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'années leva la main mais n'attendit pas l'autorisation avant de parler. Cela amusa Healer, bien entendu.

« Mon cousin en Tankei, il m'a dit que vous avez combattu avec d'autres Sailor Senshi, c'est vrai ?  
– C'est vrai, nous avons mené ce combat avec les guerrières qui protègent le système solaire des Neuf Planètes dans le bras d'Orion et…  
– Ma sœur à moi, elle m'a dit que vous avez rencontré une déesse qui a un truc qui s'appelle le Cristal Marchant ! »

Les trois Senshi s'esclaffèrent en voyant l'air fier de la petite qui portait le collier des familles de prêtresses et surtout, en entendant le nom donné au Cristal d'Argent. Fighter s'écroula de rire sur Healer qui se tenait littéralement les côtes tandis que Maker retenait avec énormément de mal le fou rire qu'elle sentait monter en elle après son premier éclat de rire. Elle regarda la pitchoune avec douceur, expliqua qu'il s'agissait du Cristal d'Argent et que Sailor Moon n'était pas une déesse mais une Sailor Senshi possédant le Cristal Sailor le plus puissant de la galaxie. La conversation continua sur les questions des enfants à propos de la Terre. Ils étaient avides de savoir, chaque chose différente amenait son lot d'interrogations restant souvent sans réponse. A une heure avancée de la nuit pour les petits, parents ou nourrices vinrent les chercher pour les coucher et les trois gardiennes les accueillirent avec soulagement. Leurs journées étaient longues et la fatigue pesait sur leurs corps, d'autant plus que le voyage de retour s'effectuerait dans les heures à suivre. Elles n'avaient plus qu'à rouvrir la voie vers les lunes et devaient donc s'y téléporter puis ensuite retourner au palais de Tankei pour refermer la boucle.

Habitude restée de leur séjour sur Terre, elles dormaient dans la même pièce quand elles n'étaient pas au palais ou sur leur lune. Au départ obligation sur une planète inconnue menacée par l'ombre d'une puissance incommensurable, c'était devenu naturel. Pourtant, les choses n'étaient pas gagnées au départ. Si les Starlights se respectaient, fonction oblige, elles n'étaient pas amies ni même franches camarades. Au contraire des Senshi du système solaire qui étaient proches malgré leur passif. Il fallait dire que les trois guerrières de Kinmoku n'avaient jamais appris à se connaître autrement que comme princesses des lunes ni même connu une autre vie que celle de la cour où chacun était un potentiel allié mais où il fallait se méfier de tous. Les seules choses qui les rapprochaient étaient bien entendu la protection de leur princesse et les quelques rares représentations musicales qu'elles donnaient toutes trois à la cour de Tankei lors de grandes occasions. Ce ne fut que par obligation que les jeunes femmes s'étaient rapprochées sous couvert de leur groupe, néanmoins le faux se mua au fur et à mesure en vrai et une amitié se tissa entre elles. Lors de ces dernières années, les gens ne disaient rien, trouvant normal qu'après de telles épreuves il en fût ainsi, mais ils ne s'en étonnaient pas moins. Et des rumeurs commencèrent à circuler, plus ou moins justes, dont la principale était que les Sailor Starlights avaient changé.

Healer se retourna une nouvelle fois dans sa couche, incapable de dormir. Ses mouvements incessants agacèrent Fighter qui, d'un ton ensommeillé, lui grogna d'arrêter ou de partir de là. Elle opta pour la seconde option, se leva, enfila son pantalon sur sa chemise de nuit et attrapa une veste bien chaude dans laquelle elle s'emmitoufla jusqu'au nez. Chaussures à la main, elle tira doucement la porte de la chambre et se faufila dans les couloirs obscurs, se fiant à ses souvenirs pour se guider. Le marbre veiné commençait à lui geler les pieds : les lourds tapis artisanaux aux motifs typiquement kinmokusiens qui recouvraient chaque partie habitée des palais ne devaient pas encore avoir été retissés dans cette région. Heureusement, la demoiselle à la chevelure de mercure se trouvait assez loin des appartements pour se permettre d'enfiler ses bottes de cuir marron sans que le bruit des talonnettes ne gênât quiconque. Elle croisa deux gardes qui faisaient leur ronde nocturne. Ils la saluèrent, elle leur répondit même avec un petit sourire. Chose normale, du moins maintenant. Elle leur demanda par où il lui était possible de sortir prendre l'air et ils la dirigèrent vers la porte principale que deux autres soldats surveillaient, assis à une petite table où reposait un jeu de pions compliqué auquel Healer n'avait jamais rien compris. Elle ne leur fit aucune remarque : la demeure était bien gardée à l'extérieur et en les détaillant, elle conclut qu'ils étaient parfaitement capables de surveiller et réagir tout en menant avec stratégie leur partie. Ils arrêtèrent un instant leur occupation, l'accueillirent d'un salut respectueux et l'interrogèrent sur sa présence.

« Je souhaite simplement prendre l'air. Est-il possible de sortir sans avoir besoin d'ouvrir la grande porte ?  
– Bien sûr, Dame Healer, accepta le plus âgé tandis que l'autre s'activait à déverrouiller la petite porte dans le lourd battant gauche. Souhaitez-vous une source de lumière ?  
– Ça ira, je vous remercie. »

Elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucunement besoin de leur donner un code pour lui rouvrir à nouveau : ils pouvaient sentir les auras et reconnaîtraient la sienne sans problèmes. La guerrière s'engouffra alors dans l'ouverture, saisie par le vent froid à l'extérieur. La toile blanche près du corps de son pantalon n'était pas bien épaisse mais étudiée pour l'en protéger et sa veste la réchauffait. Entraînée dans de rudes conditions, elle aurait pu aisément supporter de se trouver dehors de ce temps-là uniquement vêtue de sa chemise de nuit en un textile ressemblant à du coton. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se passer de la chaleur douillette de sa veste au col lainé. Healer se trouva en haut du bel escalier qui donnait accès au magnifique palais de ce Prince de l'Ouest. Après le coucher de ses deux jumelles, la lune de Fighter s'était levée et donnait au paysage une teinte bleutée absolument divine qui renforçait les ombres. Même si elle aimait par-dessus tout son propre astre, la demoiselle avait toujours trouvé que la lumière de la troisième lune donnait aux panoramas de Kinmoku une allure mystique et même un peu inquiétante pour qui n'y était pas habitué. Ses bottes crissèrent sur le gravier anthracite et, alors qu'elle contournait la bâtisse, sa progression fit se retourner quelques soldats postés près d'une admirable fontaine de pierre d'un vert de jade brillant sous l'eau. Elle s'aventura un peu plus loin dans les jardins, jusqu'à un petit kiosque et s'installa sur le rebord, profitant de l'immensité constellée au-dessus d'elle. Un soupir s'échappa en une volute de condensation tandis que son cœur se pinçait légèrement sous la vision enchanteresse des étoiles qui étincelaient sur la toile cosmique. Pendant tout le projet de Renaissance, la jeune femme n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de penser à elle, de penser pour elle mais maintenant que tout était quasiment fini, une certaine mélancolie la prenait régulièrement, surtout lorsqu'elle levait les yeux vers les astres. Ce n'était absolument pas dans ses habitudes aussi voulait-elle savoir ce qui se passait.

Healer ferma les yeux et se concentra sur son énergie. Après plusieurs minutes, une étoile de cristal se matérialisa. A l'intérieur dansait une lumière au vert clair changeant. Elle pénétra dans son monde intérieur : une immense pièce aux tentures pastel baignée par la lumière douce du soleil s'ouvrit devant elle. Une femme drapée dans un tissu à la blancheur virginale se tenait agenouillée sur le marbre tout aussi immaculé. Sa silhouette était entourée d'une énergie diffuse aux couleurs d'Healer. La tête baissée, ses longs cheveux d'argent glissaient sur ses épaules et cachaient ses mains l'une sur l'autre au niveau de sa poitrine, comme protégeant un trésor inestimable. Quand Healer approcha, elle n'eut point peur et releva doucement tête et paupières, découvrant ainsi deux yeux d'un magnifique vert clair qui trouvait écho dans celui de la guerrière. En un geste toujours plus délicat, elle ouvrit ses mains, découvrant un cristal dans ses paumes. Un Star Seed, comme toujours. La Senshi tendit la main, s'attendant à ce que celles de la demoiselle ne se refermassent subitement, toutefois celle-ci la regarda droit dans les yeux et un sourire rassurant étira ses fines lèvres. Quand les doigts touchèrent le cristal, un sentiment de soulagement et de bien-être envahit immédiatement la guerrière. Elle comprit enfin. La Guérisseuse avait terminé son œuvre après tant de temps.

Healer brisa lentement sa méditation et quitta son monde intérieur. Dehors, la lune de Fighter disparaissait lentement, signe que le soleil ne tarderait pas à se lever. Elle passa ses mains sous ses yeux pour essuyer les larmes qui avaient coulé mais ne se sentit pas honteuse ou pitoyable car enfin depuis de très longs mois, elle se sentait bien avec elle-même. Un dernier coup d'œil aux étoiles, un sourire et elle sauta au bas de son perchoir puis retourna se coucher avec ses compagnes.

Le temps avait filé à une vitesse impressionnante tellement tout le monde était occupé, aussi, quand les Starlights rentrèrent au palais de Tankei, elles furent surprises d'être accueillies par la Reine en personne. Celle-ci resplendissait dans sa robe aérienne et flamboyante. Evidemment, elles mirent genou à terre cependant Kakyū les fit se relever puis les prit chacune leur tour dans ses bras tout en les remerciant personnellement, sous les regards ahuris des gens qui passaient dans les environs. Elles voulurent protester mais aucun mot n'eut le temps de sortir de leur bouche.

« La paix règne toujours grâce à vous. »

La lumière se fit dans les esprits des Starlights : trois ans jour pour jour, elles se tenaient toutes quatre ici-même, revenues d'entre les morts. Trois ans auparavant, elles supposaient avec raison que Galaxia avait été battue par Sailor Moon, combat qu'elles avaient en partie mené à ses côtés.

Comme chaque année ce soir-là, la Reine décidait de dîner seule avec les trois jeunes femmes dans des appartements où personne n'était autorisé à entrer sauf les quatre domestiques des cuisines que la rousse choisissait pour leur discrétion. Le repas fut somptueux et les conversations, menées à cœur ouvert. Jamais auparavant les unes comme les autres n'auraient pensé pouvoir parler aussi facilement entre elles, faisant fi des barrières sociales. Elles avaient oublié que les Starlights comme Kakyū étaient des Sailor Senshi avant d'être les héritières planétaires et de fait étaient comme des sœurs. Toutes les Senshi l'étaient. Cela, chacune d'elle se le rappela suite aux paroles de Tsukino Usagi qui ne supportait pas de voir ses amies et les Starlights se quereller.

Elles quittèrent la table et passèrent au salon attenant, meublé avec de petits bijoux de menuiserie. Si la Reine prit place dans un fauteuil au velours vert foncé moiré, Maker et Fighter s'installèrent sur un sofa tout aussi confortable tandis qu'Healer resta debout, près de la fenêtre dont les lourds rideaux étaient tirés. Les lumières de la ville en contrebas masquaient les étoiles, pourtant, la jeune femme les regardait, encore. De sa voix douce, la souveraine lui demanda la raison de cette mélancolie.

« Je ressens un vide, ma Reine. Une sorte de manque et de honte, également. »

Ses deux comparses furent des plus étonnées par ses paroles : Healer, connue pour parler franchement et si peu douter d'elle, avait _honte_ ? De quelques mots, la rousse l'encouragea à préciser sa pensée, bien qu'elle crût en savoir les grandes lignes. Elle eut un sourire mental.

« En fait, jamais nous n'avons pu remercier les Sailor Senshi du système solaire des Neufs Planètes alors qu'elles nous ont tolérées sur l'une de leurs planètes. Nous avons de plus manqué de respect à la détentrice du Cristal d'Argent et nous n'avons pu nous en excuser. Cela donne une bien piètre image de nous. J'aurais souhaité le faire et leur dire au revoir. Simplement… »

Maker médita sur ces paroles et en arriva à la conclusion qu'elle ressentait exactement la même chose. Leurs prodigieux retours et à la vie et sur leur planète ne leur avaient permis de s'assurer de la situation de celles qui étaient devenues par la force des choses leurs compagnes d'armes. Fighter, elle, se leva et vint poser une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son amie et serra brièvement. Elle lui offrit un sourire puis laissa aussi ses yeux errer sur la toile cosmique éclairée par les lumières de la cité. Ce qu'Healer venait de dire, elle le vivait chaque jour depuis leur retour : ses songes diurnes et ses rêves nocturnes étaient peuplés des visages des combattantes de _là-bas_ et d'un en particulier. Un visage au sourire immense, aux yeux bleus où il était facile de se noyer et aux cheveux d'or éblouissants. Oui, elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle ressentait. Mais elle avait gardé tout ça pour elle car Kinmoku et la lune de Fighter avaient besoin d'elle. Sa Reine devait rester l'unique personne dans son cœur et le projet de Renaissance, occuper toutes ses pensées.

« Je suis désolée, Fighter. Voilà qu'à cause de moi, tu déprimes. Oublions tout ça, voulez-vous ? »

La brune baissa le regard sur son acolyte qui lui fit un sourire espiègle et la tira jusqu'au sofa où elle s'installa entre les deux plus grandes.

« Je n'ai toujours pas de réponse à une question, Fighter, si tu permets, fit Maker, pensive. Comment as-tu pu tomber amoureuse de Sailor Moon ? »

L'interrogée s'empourpra pendant que l'altesse rousse cachait son rire derrière la longue manche de sa robe, comme le voulait la bienséance. La demoiselle à la chevelure de mercure ne s'en donna pas la peine et éclata de rire, récoltant au passage une tape sur le genou. Elle renchérit en rappelant qu'à leur première rencontre à l'aéroport, quand le prince de la Terre s'était fait dérober son Star Seed, la blonde avait apparemment déjà volé son cœur.

« Je ne sais pas, c'est une personne extraordinaire. Elle est magnifique, gentille, forte et déterminée. Elle a plus de qualités que vous deux, c'est sûr, taquina-t-elle. Elle est admirable, simplement.  
– Elle possède une lumière irrésistible ? suggéra Kakyū, sans en avoir l'air.  
– Exactement ! s'exclama l'interrogée avant de réfléchir à ce que cela impliquait. Mais… plus le temps passe et moins mon cœur se serre en pensant à elle.  
– Sailor Moon, commença la régente après un silence gêné, Sailor Moon possède le Star Seed le plus brillant de cette galaxie, le plus pur également. Nous en avons même ressenti le pouvoir ici lorsque la lueur des futurs monarques nous est parvenue. En tant que Sailor Senshi, nous rêvons toutes de pouvoir côtoyer et protéger les plus puissants qui permettent d'apporter paix, justice et amour, c'est ainsi dans chaque galaxie. Pour nous, il s'agit du Cristal d'Argent détenu par Sérénité et le Cristal d'Or d'Endymion. Nous avons toutes quatre été attirées par la pureté de Sailor Moon, son Star Seed est notre idéal. Cependant, à ce moment-là, vous étiez encore fragiles de ce qui s'était passé ici et ma fuite. Vous vous êtes donc raccrochées inconsciemment à elle sans pour autant savoir qui elle était. Fighter, de par la Guerrière en elle, était sûrement plus désemparée que vous deux : sa nature est le combat, qu'importe sa forme, et ne rien pouvoir faire pour cette jeune fille perdue a été pire que tout. »

La brune sentit son cœur s'emballer d'un coup en entendant les paroles de sa protégée : jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'elle pût l'avoir aussi bien cernée et comprise. Elle se sentit mise à nue mais ne pouvait décemment pas en vouloir à sa Reine. Celle-ci reprit :

« Elle est la Guerrière mais son idéal est l'amour, dans toutes ses formes. Et il est possible qu'elle ait perçu que ce que demandait Usagi était de l'amour, comme celui qu'elle venait de perdre même si elle ne s'en souvenait pas.  
– C'est fort possible », murmura Fighter.

Elle sentait les mots de sa souveraine résonner en elle, des mots emplis de vérité et qui traduisaient ce qu'elle avait été incapable de comprendre par elle-même malgré ses longues nuits d'interrogation. Comme Usagi qui lui avait avoué avoir l'impression de la connaître après avoir ressenti son aura, elle avait été attirée par la lumière à la pureté inégalable et peut-être d'une certaine manière l'assimilait-elle à sa princesse, encore cachée à ce moment. Une phrase de Kakyū lui revint en mémoire tandis que ses consœurs parlaient ensemble de cette théorie.

_Tu n'es pas la Destructrice, Fighter. Ce n'est point parce que tu portes la Guerrière que tu détruis. Bien au contraire, tu es l'épée et le bouclier qui défendent la Créatrice et la Guérisseuse. Vous êtes complémentaires. La Créatrice engendre la Guérisseuse et la Guerrière. La Guérisseuse soigne sa génitrice et sa protectrice. La Guerrière les protège._


End file.
